Stories or Law?
by KathFiction
Summary: The curse is broken and Abigail/Kathryn and Jim/Frederick are reunited. When Abigail gets a letter from Boston Law school she doesn't know what to do.
1. A Broken Curse and a Letter

**Authors Note: Hi guys! This is my new Fan fiction for Once Upon A Time. I came up with this idea and decided to write this. Hope you like it and please Follow/Favourite if you enjoy it. Also leave a Review, it really helps! Thanks for Reading!**

***I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the Characters***

* * *

Chapter 1

A Broken curse and a Letter

Finally the curse had broken and Kathryn Nolan was relieved. Now she knew who she really was, Princess Abigail from the Enchanted Forest. She also knew who it was she really loved. Since the curse had been cast she had not seen Frederick and she was ready to be reunited with her one true was she didn't have any idea who he had been in the curse or where to find him, that was why she had found herself in front of the town hall where everyone were looking for lost loved ones. Abigail looked around but couldn't find him.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Frederick?" she heard a familiar voice behind her say. She turned around and smiled, "Well if it isn't Prince Charming". David stood looking at her with a grin. "Nope still David, just pre-curse David" he smiled then said "I was sorry to hear about Snow and Emma. I hope they find a way to come back". David smiled, "I believe in them and I'm going to try and find a way too. I will always find them. So no hard feelings?" Abigail laughed. "We were cursed. Anyway I have my own true love to find, you haven't seen him have you?" she asked.

"Sorry I haven't. I'm sure he's around here somewhere though" he replied. "I'm sure he is" Abigail said as she scanned the crowd again. David looked like he was about to speak again but they were interrupted by Leroy, better known as Grumpy, shouting at the top of his voice. David smiled apologetically then went to see what all of the commotion was looked over and heard David asking Leroy what was going on. She wasn't paying much attention so she didn't hear the rest of the conversation even though all the people in the area were shouting and listening.

Abigail didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to find Frederick. It was then that she saw him. He looked the same as he had before the curse hit apart from the fact he was wearing blue jeans, a white t shirt and a black leather jacket. "Frederick" she shouted across the space that separated them. He looked up and they made eye contact. She started to run towards him and he ran to her. They covered the space quickly and before she knew it they were in each others arms. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you so much" Frederick said. Abigail smiled. "You didn't even know I existed while we were under that curse" she mused. Frederick smirked "Well I would have missed you if..." Abigail interrupted his sentence by reaching up and pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and smiled holding both of his hands in her own "I know what you meant" she whispered. She dropped one of his hands and they walked up the main street of Storybrooke. "Where do you want to go?" Frederick asked. "Back to my place?" Abigail said. "I want to catch up". "Sounds good to me" Frederick replied.

When they arrived Abigail unlocked the door and showed him in. "Would you like some tea?" she asked. "Sure" Frederick replied. Abigail went into the kitchen whilst Frederick sat down on the sofa. She made them tea then went back into the lounge and they sat sipping their tea while they talked. "So who were you?" Abigail asked him. "I was Jim, a PE teacher at Storybrooke Elementary school" he replied. "I was there on that day you know, you bumped into me" he added. Abigail thought for a second then remembered and blushed. "Oh" she said. Frederick put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry about it, we were all cursed" he whispered. Abigail looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. In answer Frederick kissed her.

Frederick decided to change the subject "I was also the one who found your car at the city limits". Abigail was surprised. "Seems even a curse couldn't keep us completely away from each other". They talked all afternoon about Storybrooke, the curse and most of all the Enchanted Forest. Both of them wanted to know why they hadn't been transported back but decided it didn't matter, as long as they were together. They decided that Frederick would move into the house the next day but for the night he would go back to his own place so he could pack up his possessions.

When he left later that night Abigail was the happiest she had been for 28 years, which of course would have been because the curse was made to destroy everyone's happiness. Abigail went to lock the door when she saw a letter on the door mat. She locked the door then decided to see what it was. When she opened it she gasped and read it twice. It said:

Dear Mrs Kathryn Nolan,

We have not heard from you and are writing to ask you about your place at our school. Since you have missed the first term it has been given to someone else but we are willing to offer you a place starting in September. We would be delighted if you could get back to us as soon as possible as your entry examination was very promising and you are one of theelect few to be considered after failing to arrive this term. We look forward to hearing from you.

Yours Sincerely,

Director Haley Simpson,

The Boston School of Law.

Abigail sighed. Although the curse was broken and she was once again Princess Abigail, even though Kathryn was her cursed self, Abigail still wanted to go to the Law school. She would have to talk to Frederick about it the next day, somehow they could make it work.


	2. Breakfast at Granny's

**Authors Note: Hi Guys! Thanks for reading this story I hope you enjoy it. Please Favourite/Follow and also leave a review, it really helps. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Breakfast at Granny's

Abigail woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She breathed in slowly, it had to be Frederick and she would have to tell him. She had been thinking about what to say all night but nothing seemed to be right, she was asking for something big here. She got up and opened her bedroom window. She saw Frederick standing on the doorstep and smiled. "I'll be with you in a second" she shouted down at him.

He looked up with a stunned expression then he relaxed into his usual smile. "OK, don't be to long. I'm starving" he shouted back. Abigail laughed. "Well that's unfortunate, I don't have any food in here except some biscuits" she shouted with a grin. "Don't worry about it, we can go to Granny's" he replied. Abigail shouted back down saying 5 minutes then she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a T shirt on with a cardigan on top.

She brushed hair and tied it back into a pony tail then ran down the stairs and unlocked the door. "Come in, I just need to get my shoes on" she said. Frederick came in and sat down on the couch. "Good sleep?" he asked, making conversation. "I guess" Abigail replied, smiling as she pulled on her black boots. When she was done she stood up. "OK I'm ready. Now lets go, I'm kind of hungry myself" she said. Frederick grinned and took her hand in his. They went outside and started to walk to Granny's. Abigail knew she would have to tell him when they arrived so she was going through what she would say in her mind.

Frederick must have sensed she was feeling nervous. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just thinking about the curse" Abigail lied. Frederick nodded but she could tell he knew she wasn't telling the truth. They walked in silence for a few seconds then Frederick sighed. "What's going on?" he asked and when she opened her mouth to speak he held up his hand. "I want the truth Abigail" he said. He took both of her hands in his own and Abigail started to speak. "Well during the curse when I was Kathryn I sent a letter off to Boston Law School applying for a course. I was accepted then of course there was the kidnapping incident. I didn't expect to get another letter but last night when you left I noticed a letter on the doormat and they were giving me a chance to start in September" she said in a rush.

Frederick looked into her eyes. "Now that you have your memories back it doesn't matter, right?".Abigail sighed. "Well even though I know who I am now, I'm still Kathryn as well and I really want to go" she said not making eye contact. "But that would be impossible now..." Frederick said. This made Abigail look up. "What do you mean?" she asked him. Frederick looked confused "You mean you didn't hear Grumpy shouting in the square yesterday?" he asked. Abigail felt as confused as Frederick looked. "What happened?" she asked him, curious as she had been to busy looking for him the day before to pay any attention to anyone else.

"Well the 7 dwarfs wanted to see if we could leave Storybrooke since the curse is broken. They drew straws and Sneezy drew the shortest. He went over the line and lost all of his memories of The Enchanted Forest. He doesn't remember Abigail. If you leave you wont either." Frederick said. Abigail was shocked. So that's what Grumpy had been shouting about. "Isn't there any way we could keep our memories?" she asked him. He shook his head "Not that anyone knows of".

Abigail smiled softly when she saw him frowning. She cupped her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about it, we can stay here" she said in a hushed tone. She brought his face down and kissed him on his lips. When he pulled away he was still frowning but he looked more relaxed. "Now to Granny's, I'm starving!" Abigail went on. This made Frederick smile. "Yeah lets go". For the rest of the trip to Granny's Abigail thought of the school but then decided to stop thinking about it. She wanted to enjoy her morning with Frederick since it had been 28 years.

When they arrived at Granny's they sat in a booth and ordered their breakfast. When Granny brought it out they thanked her. Abigail was starving and she ate her pancakes and syrup very quickly. Frederick was finished not long after and he took a sip of his coffee. Abigail laughed when he took the mug away. There was a line of cream above his lip and it looked like a moustache. "What?" Frederick asked as she laughed at him. "You have a little something" Abigail laughed pointing above her lip. Frederick got the message and laughed with her while he wiped it off.

"If we ever get back to The Enchanted Forest we need to take plenty of coffee with us. I don't think I could live without it now" he said making Abigail laugh again. "Yeah, and also plenty of syrup. Can't get that anywhere in the enchanted forest" she added. They stayed In Granny's for a while longer then decided to start moving Fredericks things to her house. When they arrived at Fredericks flat in the town centre they went inside and Abigail looked around. It was quite small and was only for one person. It was very tidy and things were boxed up on the kitchen counters. "I sorted my things last night. You want to get started with moving it to yours?" he asked.

Abigail nodded. They started to take the boxes down to the car and when Abigail went outside she saw David walking by. "Oh hi Abigail" he said, stopping to chat. "Hi, nice to see you" she replied as Frederick came to stand beside her. "Ah Frederick! It's great to see you. It's been forever" David said shaking Fredericks hand. "Yeah, you to. So hows the new sheriff job going?" Frederick asked smiling at David."Oh it's going OK, just can't get my mind off Snow and Emma. I hope they're OK" he replied. "Well we hope you find them soon" Frederick said. "I'm going to go and get some more stuff to go in the car. See you later David" he said and giving Abigail's hand a squeeze he went back upstairs.

"Well I better be off" David said starting to walk away. "Wait" Abigail blurted taking his arm. David turned around looking unsure. Abigail sighed. "I got a letter from the Law school saying they would give me another chance. Of course I can't cross the town line. Do you know anyone who has a way to cross the town line without losing memories?" she asked him. David looked shocked. "You still want to go?" he asked. Abigail nodded. "Well I have no idea how to cross _and _keep your memories but I do know someone who you could ask" David looked a little uneasy. "And who is this someone?" Abigail asked, already having an idea who it was. David sighed. "Your best chance here is to ask Rumpelstiltskin" he said. Abigail nodded feeling discouraged. "Thanks for the advice" she said. David smiled and walked away.

Frederick reappeared holding a box of things. Abigail smiled at him and went to get another box from his flat, the thought of what she had to do next hanging in the back of her mind.


	3. Deals and a Confession

**Authors Note: Hi Guys! Thanks so much for the great reviews, they mean so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also please favourite/follow if you would like and also leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Deals and A confession

Abigail stood outside 'Mr Golds Pawnbroker &amp; Antiquities ' feeling quite uneasy. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes then she pushed the door open stepping in trying to look confident. When she walked in she heard the bell give a short, high pitched ring and she walked to the desk where she saw Mr Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin as she knew him better, standing with his back to her. He was examining some kind of gem with a magnifying glass and hadn't seemed to notice her. She was about to say something to get his attention when he asked "What do you want?" before turning to look her in the eyes.

He smiled. "Oh hello Kathryn. Or would you rather I called you Abigail now the curse is broken?" he said. "Call me whatever I have something to ask" she said in a serious tone of voice. Rumpelstiltskin grinned and asked, "What would that be then Abigail". Abigail felt her confidence boost and her words came out in a rush. "I need to know if you have a way to cross the town line without losing your memory" she said. Mr Gold seemed to lose his concentration but it passed quickly.

He looked into her eyes and she saw sadness with some annoyance. "Do you really think I would still be here if I _had_ found a way out?" He asked her. Abigail shook her head. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds then Mr Gold sighed. "If I find a way I will tell you, but know that you will owe me a favour if you do accept this deal" he said, all sadness gone. "Can I not have some time to decide?" she asked him.

"No, one time deal, dearie. Decide now" he said. Abigail sighed. "Fine. I accept your deal Rumpelstiltskin" she said. He made her sign a contract and then he sent her on her way. Abigail knew she had done the wrong thing. Signing a contract for Rumpelstiltskin in itself bad enough, owing him a favour was even worse. Abigail walked down the main street of Storybrooke when her phone buzzed. "Hello who is it?" she said after picking up. "Abigail, it's Frederick" Frederick replied. His voice made her feel calm. "Oh hey, where are you?" she asked. "I'm at Granny's" he said. "I'm just passing now, two seconds" she said and hung up.

She walked over to Granny's and saw him sitting in one of the booths at the window. She went and sat opposite him and as soon as her hand was on the table he took it in his own. "Where were you this morning? I woke up and you were gone" he asked sounding a little concerned. "Oh I just went for a walk" she said looking down at the table where they held hands. Granny came over and she ordered a coffee. She needed energy. She had woke up way to early that morning and hadn't ate anything.

"Abigail. I know when you're lying to me. Now can you please just tell me the truth?" Frederick pleaded, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Abigail looked up and sighed. "I went to Rumpelstiltskin this morning" she mumbled still looking down. "Abigail you didn't! Why?" he asked sounding surprised. "I was looking for a way to keep my memories if I left town" she said. She looked up and saw him looking at her. "You do still want to go to the school. Don't you?" he asked softly.

Abigail nodded. "I heard that Rumpelstiltskin might have a clue and when I went to see him he said if he found a way he would tell me" she told him. "But at what price?" he asked, sounding like he didn't really want to know the answer. "I owe him a favour" Abigail replied. Frederick nodded, understanding. "Lets just hope the favour is nothing to bad" he said. Abigail agreed. Granny brought her her coffee and they sat in silence as she drank it. When she was done they decided to go for a walk.

They went into the woods and went and sat under the toll bridge, that someone had renamed the Troll bridge many years before. Abigail skimmed stones on the river. It was moving slowly. "So, do you have any idea what the favour might be?" Frederick asked her. "Nope" she answered, going to sit back down with him by the side of the river. They heard a car approaching and looked up onto the bridge to watch it go past.

Abigail sighed and lay her head on Fredericks shoulder. "I'm sorry I barged into this without talking to you" she said. "It's OK, just know you can trust me with this sort of thing" he answered. She sat up and looked into his face. "I would trust you with my life Frederick. Its just... I feel like this is something that I had to do myself." she said as she cupped his cheek. "I don't want you involved because I don't want you to get hurt" she whispered. Frederick kissed her then laughed. "You think I could get hurt?" he asked faking being offended, making Abigail laugh. "Let me reword that. I don't want you to feel like you need to help me" she said. Frederick smiled.

"I will help. As much as I can. You saved me when I turned to gold so if anything happens to you I will be there to save you" he said whilst grinning. She pushed him away laughing. "I don't think anything that bad is going to happen" she said. Frederick was about to start another sentence when Abigail's phone started to buzz again. "Who could that be?" Frederick asked. "I have an idea" Abigail said and Frederick understood. Abigail picked up and held her phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said. "Hello Abigail. I know it's only been a few hours but I would like to cash in my favour now. Be at my shop in five minutes or the deal is off." Mr Gold hung up on the other side and Abigail stood up quickly.

"It was him, I have to go. I think he knows something" she said quickly turning to leave. Frederick walked (it felt more like running)with her and when they reached town he hugged her. "Be careful" he said as she pulled away. She smiled at him and walked towards Mr Golds shop, leaving Frederick to stare down the street after her.


	4. Objects and Favours

**Authors Note: Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I have been so busy lately so I haven't had the chance to update. The idea for this chapter came from a review by Fangirl308 so I just want to say a massive thanks! Please Favourite/Follow and also feel free to leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Objects and Favours

Abigail heard the bell ring as she rushed into Mr Golds shop. "It's about time dearie, I thought you weren't going to show up" she heard Mr Gold say. She saw him behind his desk holding a potion bottle in his hand. He walked over to her with the bottle. "Do you have any idea what this could be?" he asked her, holding up the bottle of pale orange liquid. "Let me guess, something that can help you cross the line and remember at the same time?"Abigail said with a hint of sarcasm. "Very good dearie" Mr Gold said. "Now about that favour. I need you to get an object for me" Mr Gold said.

Abigail looked confused. "What could you want that isn't already in this shop" she said waving her hand at the room that was full of weird and wonderful objects. Mr Gold sighed "It's a different _kind _of object. It needs to be personal to you, some kind of talisman" he said. Abigail looked at the potion he was still holding and asked "And what does this have to do with anything?". Mr Gold smirked. "We will get back to that later dearie. Meet me back here at 8.00pm with your object whatever it might be, and then you will find out" he said waving his hands around so she got the point. Abigail nodded and left the shop. That wasn't really that much to ask but she had a feeling she wouldn't like what would happen next.

Abigail was running around her house looking for a box that she kept all of her random things. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. She opened it and saw lots of photos of her and David. None of the things had really happened, they had all just been made up for the curse. Before the curse had been broken she had felt sad looking at all of the photos but now she was quite glad they were all fake. Frederick was her one and only love and now that the curse was broken they could finally be together again. She raked around in the box until she found it, her talisman.

It was a silver bracelet that had somehow been transported over to this world when the curse had occurred. Frederick had given her it but of course when the curse had been happening she hadn't known who Frederick was so it was just another bracelet. She hoped it wouldn't get broken. It was very precious to her as it had been one of the first things Frederick had given her. He had given her it before he had turned into gold so when she had still been in the Enchanted Forest she had worn it every day whilst Frederick was a golden statue. It had given her hope that she would someday find someone who could help her free him, and she did. She looked round when she heard the bedroom door open. "What did he want?" Frederick asked straight away walking over to her and sitting down on the bed beside her. "This" she said holding the silver bracelet up for him to see.

Frederick looked confused. "Why that certain bracelet, won't he have loads in that shop of his?"he asked her. "It needed to be an object that is personal to me and this is that object" she explained, twisting the bracelet around in her hands. "You look exhausted, you should get some sleep" Frederick said. Abigail looked at the clock on the table beside her, it was 2.00 in the afternoon. "I'm fine, really" she said but as she said it she realised he was right, she hadn't slept well the night before and she had been up early that morning. "Look. You just get some sleep, you don't look well" Frederick said. Abigail tried to argue but he shook his head. She finally gave up. "Fine. Just wake me up before 8.00" she said. "Don't worry I will" he said. He kissed her forehead then left the room. Abigail lay down and pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep straight away.

When she woke up it was beginning to get dark outside. She looked at her clock: 6.30. She stretched then got up and walked down the stairs. She walked into the lounge where Frederick was sitting on the sofa. He was reading a book and didn't notice her until she sat beside him. "Sleep well?" he asked her as he put a book mark into the book to keep his place. "Yeah" she mumbled, still in the middle of waking up. "What's that you're reading?" she asked him. "It's called 'The Hobbit'. It's good" he said holding the cover so she could see it. "Want food?" Abigail asked him. "Yes, but only on one condition. I make it for you" he answered. She decided she wouldn't try and argue, he looked to determined.

"OK, surprise me" she said as he walked into the kitchen. When he came back in he had a plate of sandwiches in his hand. Abigail took one and started eating it. She kept an eye on the clock. It was 7.00 now, she would have to get going soon. Frederick noticed she looked worried. "Hey" he said softly and she turned to see him smiling at her. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure every thing's going to be fine" he said. She smiled up at him. "I had better get going, don't really want to be late" she said. "I'll walk with you" he said standing up. Abigail was glad he would, she didn't want to be alone in the dark. They pulled on their shoes and coats and Abigail made sure she had the bracelet. They set off down the street and walked in silence just enjoying the they reached Golds shop Abigail hugged him. "See you later" she said. "Be careful" he said softly. He walked off back towards the house and she walked into the shop, hearing the bell give a small ring to alert Gold someone was in his shop.

"Ah there you are" she heard him say. He was sitting at his desk but when she entered he stood up and came around the desk. He locked the door and invited her to the back room. She thought this was where they would stay but he opened another door that led outside. "Just follow me dearie" he said. After locking the door behind him he led the way. About half an hour later they both stood at the town line looking at the road beyond. "You're personal object?" he asked. She held out the bracelet. "Good, now keep it there" he said. He took the potion out of his pocket and poured it over her bracelet. It glowed a dark orange colour. "What now?" she asked him. "Put it on" Gold replied. Abigail did as he said. "Now, time to try this potion out" he said and before Abigail knew it she was over the town line, Gold having pushed her over.

A strange sensation filled her and she blacked out just as she stepped back into the town limits of Storybrooke.


	5. Problem Solved

**Authors Note: Holy Crap I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with exams and crap. I hope you like the ending of the story and please leave a follow/favourite/review! Thank you!**

***I do not own Once Upon a Time***

* * *

Chapter 5

Problem Solved

Abigail woke up to see Gold peering down at her. She was lying on the road just beside the town line with a giant head ache. "Well? Do you remember anything?" Gold snapped as her head started to clear a little. "Yeah, everything" she murdered.

Abigail tried to sit up but black spots clouded her vision and she had to lie back down. She looked at Gold who was smiling slyly and asked "What now?". Gold looked down at her and replied "Now I know the potion works, although with a few minor hitches. You can keep that bracelet, it will let you go across the line and return with all of your memories" Gold crouched down beside her as she still couldn't sit up. She tried to begin a sentence but he put his finger to his lips. "Rest, you will wake up at home with Frederick" He said as he put his hand on her felt her conciousness drift away as she fell into a deep sleep.

Abigail's dreams that night were filled with old memories she had long since forgotten about. Her first time riding a horse, her old nursery from when she was a child. She felt someone shake her shoulder, bringing her conciousness back and she opened her eyes to see Frederick looking down at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked with wide eyes. "I'm fine" Abigail said as she sat up. She didn't feel like she was going to pass out which was a good thing. "So what happened?" Frederick asked her, still looking concerned but not as concerned as he had as she had woken up.

"Gold enchanted my bracelet somehow" she said, subconciousley twisting the bracelet on her arm. "He asked me to walk over the town line and I blacked out" she said, lying a little so Frederick didn't get angry with Gold. "When I came around I remembered everything meaning the bracelet must work, I can go to law school!" she said smiling. Fredericks concern changed into delight. "I'm so proud of you" he said. Abigail smiled, Frederick looked a little sad and she knew why.

"I'm going to be here all the time you know. I can come home on some weekends and holidays" she said and he brightened up a little at that. "Tell you what, why don't you get ready and we can go to Granny's for some breakfast." he asked her as he stood up. He was already fully clothed and ready to go. "That sounds great" Abigail said. She was starving after blacking out twice in the last 12 hours. When Frederick went downstairs she pulled on some jeans and a T-Shirt. That was one of the best things about this world, not corsets and dresses to wear every day.

She went downstairs and walked to Granny's with Frederick. When they arrived they found a spot in one of the booths and ordered breakfast. A few seconds later the door opened and David stepped through with Henry. Abigail spotted them and waved as Frederick turned and smiled at them. David walked over "Good morning" he said to them both. "Good morning" Frederick replied. "Can I have a quick word?" Abigail asked David.

David smiled and nodded so Abigail left Frederick in Henry's company so she could tell David her news. "I went to Mr Gold and he helped. I can cross the town line and keep my memories. Thanks for the advice" she said. David looked thrilled. "That's great!" he said then he looked at Frederick who was in deep conversation with Henry. "Is he going with you?" He asked. Abigail shook her head. "No, but I'm not that far away and I can come back anytime. I'm sure he'll be fine" she said. "Yeah" David said smiling. "I had better go, Henry and I are going to the park so I can teach him some archery, he's been begging me for months. Snow would be better but he wants to learn so I might as well try" he said, smiling sadly as he thought of Snow. "Still no luck there then" Abigail asked. David shook his head. "Nope" he said. Abigail sighed "I'm sure you will find her, true love always finds a way" she said looking over at Frederick as they walked back over to the booth.

"Ready?" David asked Henry smiling. "Yeah, bye Frederick and Abigail" Henry said. "See you later" Frederick said to Henry and David as they went and picked up their hot chocolate and left the cafe. "So, are you ready for this?" Frederick asked Abigail. "More ready than you can imagine" Abigail replied.

She was already starting to get excited for the following September...


End file.
